Timeless Conquest History
Timeless Conquest is a World Domination group on Roblox founded on October 25th. It was created by Gavvvon (Gavin) And PanmanianSteel (Pan). During the first two months the group worked on a 1444 map (Scrapped due to insane lag) and a Japan map which was taken down due to Gavin not liking it. The only original map to stay up is Napoleonic Europe which although has not been given updates in awhile. The project began as a small effort to create a group rid of authoritarianism. It also had a special developing group chat where it began as a small group server with developers, however, the beginnings of TC were rocky as developers were scarce and very corrupt. Some noticeable developers include: Nova, BetterAccount, Okinawa, Depressionate Member (Directional), and Karl. During the early months in the discord Timeless Conquest was quickly seen as a "Rebel Group" to World Conquest a Roblox Group. Although Timeless Conquest Members were not banned at the start there was growing suspicion between the two. Gavin would later be banned in November due to talking about the project in the World Conquest Discord. Which would be seen as "advertisement" which is against World Conquest's rules. Gavin would create a ideology called Peoplism early November or December. Peoplism is an anti authoritarian Ideology. Peoplism would serve as a Symbol of Timeless as a anti Authoritarian group. Its worth mentioning during this time Pan would be terminated for inactivity and toxicity, and would be replaced with Attyio ( Atty ). Under Atty more stricter elements would be placed on the young community that would help decide the future of the Group. Under her Timeless was given reforms that brought about more order for TC. This period is about when Gavin banned any members with WC backgrounds. In November and December the first Conflict between World Conquest and Timeless Conquest would occur when World Conquest would start banning TC members and meddling with Timeless affairs. Gavin fired back at WC by saying they will not do anything to them stating "We are not a aggressor like WC". This would cause a diplomatic crisis between WC and TC. Phibun and Gavin would talk about a current peace to not mettle in each others affairs, banning raids from opposite sides. After several failed attempted raids more security measures would be made to keep any more raids from happening. Gavin lifted the ban of WC members soon after. During December Gavin would work on a World Map set during 1930, with help with several developers, this map is currently still used as of march and has several unique features to this day. The Map would be published December 29th and would have quite a few people on opening day, however it would not take off till February. Development of the group would be led by Gavvvon, who created the maps, Pasda who scripted the game, and Karl who would create miscellaneous items. During the Month of January a lot of change would happen inside the group. For one Atty would be Fired January 7th for personal issues with the chairman, and would be replaced with KarlVonWurrtemburg (Karl), former Head Administrator, Who would only last less then a week due to lack of free time, and would controversially be replaced by Atty. Atty, after only a day as Vice Chairman under WC influence would destroy the discord of Timeless Conquest and would go on to damage the groups inactivity for months. Prominent members helped TC build a new server include Prim_us and Belzec. The new vice would be Avwarrior who would lead rebuilding as well as Miles a Junior Admin in the group as of March 2019. In spite of the opinions of WC, Ralph, Phibun, and Gavin talked it out during a group chat, with all political leaders arguing and discussing peace between the two groups, during the conversation, Ralph was being rude and severely strained relations between WC and TC. In late January a agreement between TC and WC would be made which ended conflict for a couple weeks. Early February, the peace agreement between WC and TC was broken as WC was still banning members still part of TC. During February the group would reach 100 members and Rebuilding was slowly happening as well as growing popularity of the game. Late February was the Great Head Administrator Election, with the candidates being: Karl, Ludwig, and Dull. Ludwig had been elected, however evidence was spotted revealing Ludwig was trying to earn WC support to raid WC from the inside and TC barely survived that moment. Dull had been chosen as Head Administrator after the incident. Avwarrior would give reforms that were considered authoritarian and highly against the Peoplist Ideology TC was run by. This would lead to Avwarrior being fired and replaced with Edgy the current vice as of March 2019. During March Peace would finally be made with WC after WC was forcing people to leave TC which would soon bring the Timeless golden age. However, there are threats still threatening the status quo, being of Avwarrior's recent outburst of starting a political party to change TC's current policies. It is currently unknown of what they are planning to strike or confront TC with their ideals. As of March 2019 Timeless is the only conquest group of its kind, being a non authoritarian group which elects some positions. Timeless Conquest is also the Third Largest Conquest Group on roblox. It is untelling how Timeless Conquest may turn but as of now it is growing to be one of the largest and fastest growing World Domination groups on Roblox. Category:TC History